


Memorial

by Ratt9



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boredom, Death, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Purple Prose, Regret, Shorts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With L's last breath he sucks out all of the oxygen from the room and the only one who isn't too stupid to notice it is Light, but Light no longer needs the air to breathe now that he has become a god. L's death brings to Light his freedom on a silver platter.</p>
<p>(And the regret comes in waves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мемориал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541658) by [sverhanutaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya)



> This was originally published on February 18, 2014. It's not very long and I edited it a bit from the version I have up on FanFiction.net.

* * *

 

**_fall_ **

L dies quietly. He dies like shadows die in sunlight, dies like forgetting. L dies like someone who never even existed at all, so it probably doesn't even matter.

With his last breath he sucks all of the oxygen from the room and the only one who isn't too stupid to notice it is Light, but Light no longer needs the air to breathe now that he has become a god. There is a wild quiet as Light holds this fallen king in his arms and L's eyes are fucking _screaming_. Light smiles because this is what he's been waiting for and what he gave up everything for but really what he's thinking is _don't fucking look at me like that you bastard._

L's eyes tell him that they represent the world's future. Light's eyes tell L's eyes that they are as good as dead, but then he catches himself.

The world's fate rests in his hands. Light can hear L's laughter in the corridors of his mind.

_You are not one of the gods._

* * *

 

_**bored** _

It takes a single day for Light to realise he has made a mistake. Boredom greets him like an old friend and he realizes too late that this isn't what he wanted; playing god is only fun when you have someone to watch you triumph. Without L, Light's freedom is handed to him on a silver platter—and, with it, the world.

But, Light misses the game. He had been so caught up in trying to win that he hadn't even noticed how fun it was to play. How much he needed to play.

_(How does it feel at the top of the world, Light-kun?)_ not-L's voice whispers, somewhere deep inside.

Light wants to reply _the world has turned dull and grey_ , but why should he admit that when he can rebuild it to be everything he ever wanted?

_Everything you ever wanted is all you_ can _have_ , another voice chimes in, and this one is even more unwanted than the first. _You've already disposed of the one thing you actually needed_.

But Light ignores that voice. Such sentiment is worthless for a god such as himself, so he instead turns his back on it and opens his eyes to look upon the new world he has created.

* * *

 

_**funeral** _

L's grave is unmarked, located somewhere between the screaming trees of nightmares and the real world. There is such futility in giving the man a resting place. He doesn't need it now that he's made a home inside of Light's head. It is there to judge every decision he makes, every lie he tells—even in death, L doesn't sleep.

At the funeral, Light doesn't pay attention to what the others are saying. They speak honestly, and L is anything but honest. _Was_.

There is so much more to say than just goodbye, so Light says it all by ripping apart L's grave.

* * *

 

_**near** _

Time passes, and Light is frightened by this young albino boy who declares he will end him. Near reminds him of that detective who died so long ago—the one who has been dead in the ground and buried and in his mind for years and years and years.

So much has changed since then and it's as though L has sent this boy to haunt him, almost as if to say _you can't get rid of me Light-kun_. Of course, Light has never lost awareness of that. L will always be fighting him from beyond the grave, and Light wonders if that means that the detective is rotting in hell.

* * *

 

_**death** _

Kira dies loudly. He dies like glass breaking, dies like remembering. Kira dies like a god who was once a man but lost everything. His eyes scream _murder betrayal guilty fucking kill them goddamn it I'm supposed to be god._

Light dies like a child. His eyes scream nothing. Inside he cries.

Not-L whispers _an eye for an eye._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
